Fallen Angels
by Liz Diz
Summary: Her mind was tore from being kicked around for years in foster care. She is called a lost cause until she is found by Evelyn Mercer. She was on a mission to help her get her life back..until she was killed. Results are in!
1. Chapter One: Where We Belong

**A:N: **Revised once again for everyone's reading pleasure. I've been working different angles and finally found one I like. Enjoy and review. Thanks for reading. I don't own any of the _Four Brothers _characters however I do own mine. Don't take without permission. Enjoy and review.

* * *

**Fallen Angels**

**Chapter One**

**Where We Belong**

Evelyn Mercer was a woman with a heart that was so large she shared it with many foster children to help them found homes. In her whole life she had only found four she couldn't find homes for. Instead of passing them onto the next foster home, she adopted them without thought or care as too the consequences. All she cared for was their well being, to make them realize they weren't worthless shit heads with nothing to live for.

Born in Detroit, Michigan, Jeremiah Mercer was thrown into the violent system of foster care when he was but a baby. A sixteen-year-old girl with no clue as to what she was giving up had but him there. A rough childhood of abuse from foster parents, fights with other children, all the emotions bottled up inside until he was about to explode. Anger management issues brought him to Evelyn Mercer. Her first to be adopted because no one would take him in; Jeremiah was the oldest and probably turned out the best of all four.

Growing to work with a union, he excelled in his life. Eventually settling down, getting married and having two children, he was happy with his decisions to stay in Detroit and help his mother with her bills. He helped with the other boys that were to follow too.

Not sure of who he really is, Bobby Mercer, the petty criminal of the family, he was a fighter. Hockey was a way of getting his anger out. Still, he was a hothead with no ability to control when he was in a fight or angered by, well, just about anything to be truthful.

He was a wanderer for the most part. He hadn't found his place in the world. At least not yet, one day he would but today just wasn't that day.

He found a place once. With Evelyn Mercer and her son Jeremiah Mercer. At first he didn't understand why a woman would want to take him in. Knowing his past, he was actually in shock to why she had at first. After several months, he began to understand. It took him a while but he finally understood.

Even less sure than Bobby from where he came from. Ex-hustler, Angel Mercer, was the "Ladies Man" of the family. Now an ex-marine he lived for the moment. He was so far gone when he came to Evelyn's home.

Drugs, gang violence the whole lot of it. It took a while for him to get off them. With Evelyn's help he learned what he needed too in order to survive with out the drugs and violence. He lives wherever he must to and is learning what he must to survive out on his own. Always with his mother's love close to his heart.

The youngest of all the brothers, with the hardest past of all, Jack Mercer was abused in any manner and every manner that could be thought of. Beaten almost to death, self inflected wounds, suicide attempts, brutally raped. His mind was torn apart. Evelyn hadn't even been told what had happened. Unfortunately because he had suppressed his memories so badly, she hadn't been careful with some of her actions.

He exploded. His emotions ran through him and he became harsh compared to his usually calm self. It took several days for him to recover from the breakdown. He was hospitalized for several months to ensure he would not have another meltdown.

On the road to recovery he was on his way to be a musician. Lead guitarist in his band he had only his brothers to thank and the sweetest woman in the goddamn world. Evelyn Mercer.

Now she had yet another delinquent that would not be taken in by anyone with their right frame of mind. She hadn't adopted her. She wasn't sure how too. The girl was the oldest of all of them. Not oldest in the sense that she was older than Jeremiah, just the oldest to have come in. She was seventeen. She only had a few months before she would be on her own. There was almost no point of adopting her.

She was also one hell of a screw up. Almost a mix of all the boys that Evelyn had adopted; which made it harder for her to turn a blind eye. Suicidal, abused, thief, fighter. Evelyn couldn't image what had happened to her. She knew that if she didn't tell her what had happened she could end up in the hospital like what happened to Jack.

She wanted their help with this one. She couldn't work alone on this one. At least she would have her boys home for Thanksgiving.

* * *

**A:N: **Thanks for reading and dealing with the revising. I hope you liked this one better than the first. Enjoy and review. Another chapter is on the way and it will be longer.. 


	2. Chapter Two: Pain is Gain

**A:N: **Thanks for reading. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Pain is Gain**

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_All these thoughts they make no sense _

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Nothing seems to go away_

_Over and over again_

She sat on her bed, her head nodding to the song blaring in her Walkman. She had been walking throughout the house and picked out a guitar from someone's old room. She'd only been there for three days and still had two court appearances. Everything was so fucked up. She didn't even want to be here. Some weirdo woman by the name of Evelyn Mercer thought that she could help.

Bullshit.

She leaned back on the bed. Her lips mouthing out the words to Linkin Park's _One Step Closer_. Somewhat the song of her life, that she strummed out on whoever's guitar she had.

A knock came from outside her door but she ignored it. Her fingers not leaving the guitar even when the knocking continued.

"Hello?" A voice questioned. It wasn't Evelyn's either. This one was male. A man with slicked back hair walked in and leaned against the door. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

"Waiting." She mumbled with a chord coming out wrong. "Damn.."

"Jackie?" He questioned walking towards her. She looked up to him, confused. "Is that you? Have you finally become a woman?"

"Evelyn!" She screamed out. "Freaking chia pet man is in my room!"

He looked over at her in dismay. "A chia pet? How the fuck do I look like a chia pet?"

"Bobby!" Evelyn's voice exclaimed from the kitchen. She came over to her room, her face smiling brightly. At least she was happy to see him. "Oh Bobby!" She walked over and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing in Detroit?"

"Passing through." He told her with a smile of his own. "I needed to stop by and say 'hi' though. But instead," He turned and looked back at the girl who sat comfortable on the bed staring at them. "I find a female Jack on my bed."

Evelyn smiled looking over to the girl. "This young lady is Indiana--"

"Jones?" He voiced in with a smirk looking back to her. It was then he noticed something. She looked sickly thin. Her collarbone protruded from her body and her cheeks were sunken in a bit. He ignored it best he could. It probably had something to do with abuse.

"Collins." The girl growled at him. "Nice one though. Like I haven't heard that a thousand times."

"She's going to be staying with me until the end of the school year." Evelyn informed him. "Be nice Bobby. I'm going to finish dinner."

Bobby smirked at her as Evelyn walked out. "So, Indy, find any relics today?"

She glared at him, getting annoyed very quickly with his dumb ass jokes.. "Piss off man."

"Hey," He began sitting beside her on the bed. "I'm only fucking with you. So Indy," Suddenly a black blur appear from the door and jumped up on the bed with them. A black lab. He looked at her with a smirk. "Isn't it supposed to be the dog that's named Indiana?"

"He's three months old." She growled out petting the dog. "So no probably not."

"When you get him?" He asked petting the puppy too.

"Three months ago." She sneered out and the puppy moved closer to her. "I found him when he was two days old."

Bobby nodded looking down at pup. The cute brown eyes smiling as he walked back over to Bobby and licked him on the face. "They let you keep him?"

"I've been in the courts for the last three months. No one gives a shit."

He looked back out towards where Evelyn had left by. "Someone gave a shit."

She looked up briefly from the dog. "Bullshit. The courts assigned me to her. What the fuck does it matter to you anyway?"

"I'm her son." He told her while the dog jumped off the bed to sit in a kennel across the room. "Bobby Mercer."

"Adopted?" She questioned strumming out another line of _One Step Closer_. He nodded to her with a watching her fingers move to the song. It blared from the Walkman so he could hear it perfectly well. "Good for you. Now fuck off."

"You adopted?"

"No." She mumbled softly. "Don't plan on it. I turn eighteen in ten weeks so I'm out as soon as it is ten o'clock rolls around."

He gazed at the guitar; it looked very familiar to him. "Isn't that Jackie's guitar?" She shrugged at him. "Where'd you get the guitar Indy?"

"I found it." She sneered off getting the last chord out of _One Step Closer_.

"In which room?" He growled out at her getting annoyed very quickly with her lies. "Jack's room?"

"A room." She mumbled out taking off the headset. She looked directly at him her gaze was anything but friendly. "Why the fuck are you still here?"

He was growing a little pissed at her attitude. "My old room." He told her motioning to the area. "I'm allowed in here."

"My new room," She mimicked him. "Get the fuck out."

He chuckled briefly before becoming stern. "You are really pissing me off. I came in here trying to be friendl-"

"Here's some advice," She cut him off practically shouting at him. "Don't bother. I don't want to listen to your little fucked up speech of how you want to be friends. You'll be out of here in what three days tops? Piss off. I don't need any friends, I just want to be left alone."

He got up. "Fucking little bitch." He mumbled leaving while she went back to her music and guitar. He walked out into the dinning room where his mother sat with a smirk. He laughed a bit realizing what had happened. She'd sent him in there to see what would happen. She did that with everyone that came in to see how'd they react to the brothers. "You got work to do Mom."

"A little?"

"She's a piece of work that's for fucking sure." He chuckled out softly sitting next to her. "How'd you end up with her anyway?"

"I'd been asked to come in and see her a few weeks back." She explained quietly so Indiana wouldn't hear. "When I went in and saw her, believe it or not she was actually about forty pounds lighter."

"She's fucking skinny enough." Bobby exclaimed. "How much does she weigh?"

"She's up to one hundred seventeen." Evelyn smiled to him. "Doctor Nelson says she needs about another ten on her to be considered full health."

He shook his head. He had already tried to ignore how skinny she was.

"She's had a hard life." She told him with a sigh and shake of her head. She rested her chin on her hands. "Too hard for her."

"Do tell." Bobby told her acting like a little girl ready for the latest gossip just to be a pain in the ass.

"Not much to tell." She replied with another sad sigh. "Most of her records were lost. Only three of her previous five foster homes had records. Abused in all three and kicked out of all three for fighting the foster parent back."

"What kind of abuse?" Bobby questioned. She only looked to him and shook her head. He knew what that meant. It was nothing good. Rape along with brutal beatings. "How early?"

She shrugged. "Can't find the records Bobby. I don't even know if she knew who her parents were or not. She won't tell me anything however she's has only been here for a few days. I can't expect her to be open in the first few days. It took months with you for god sakes."

"Man was I a piece of work."

She chuckled and smiled with a brightness in her eyes. "It was worth it Bobby. With all you boys it was worth it."

He extended his hand and took hers as a way to say thanks. "You let her keep the dog?"

She smirked. "It's the only thing she had beside the clothes on her back Bobby. She gave it more food than herself. I couldn't let her part with the damn thing. And it's damn cute."

"Thing got a name?"

She nodded with another coy smirk. "Jones."

* * *

**A:N:** Hope you enjoyed please review I love reviews. 


	3. Chapter Three: Failure in Suicide

**A:N:** Thanks to: shariena and Scottishgal12 for reviewing and please enjoy this next chapter and review. I love reviews.

The haircut is based on the disaster of a haircut that I recently got. Welcome to I'm being called the son my parents never had. Never doing this again.

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**Failure in Suicide**

_Dead as dead can be, my doctor tells me  
But I just can't believe him, ever the optimistic one  
I'm sure of your ability to become my perfect enemy  
Wake up and face me, don't play dead 'cause maybe  
Someday I will walk away and say, You fucking disappoint me,  
Maybe you're better off this way_

Bobby listened to Indiana's blaring stereo from Jack's from while he sat thinking over his mother's decision about her.

The girl had a chip on her shoulder like none other, other than himself. She was looked practically dead because she had been starved. Her hair was probably the most interesting part. More or less a female Mohawk. Could only tell she was a girl because she at least had a shape no matter how minimal it was at the moment. There had to be a story behind that. There always was.

As well as Indiana and naming her dog Jones other than a very bad joke.

Everyone had a story behind them. He just didn't want to be around when something set her off. Watching his younger brother Jack get set off had taught him that.

Jack was only ten when he had been brought to live with Evelyn. He had so many episodes for the first few months. Nothing major. He was just confused and scared. Fought a bit too. Not enough to be of any danger. He'd try fighting Angel and him on occasion but it didn't do much. They'd beat him before he learned better than to start a fight with them.

When he was sixteen he snapped. He had tried to commit suicide. Cutting his wrists but they had found him before he had done too much damage. Bobby would no he couldn't forget that night. He spent the whole night in the hospital beside him. He had scared the shit out everyone. After that they got him some therapy he was better. He used music as an outlet.

Sort of reminded him of Indiana. If music was even her version of an outlet it could be something else though. Hopefully she had something. The likely hood of that had to be minimal of course.

He stood up and walked over to his old room. The door was partially opened and he could see her lying down on his old bed. She was fast asleep with the music blaring over her head. The pup, Jones, was even asleep. He shook his head and walked in to turn the stereo down a bit.

The pup looked up at him. As if to say 'what the hell are you doing?'

Evelyn appeared in the door as Bobby petted the dog. "Let them sleep." She told him and he looked back to her. "She's been dealing with court events for the last two months at eight in the morning and school starts in a few days so she won't have much time to sleep in."

Bobby nodded glancing back to Indy. She was so calmly asleep it was amazing. Even with the pup on her legs. He walked back out to sit on the couch while his mother sat on the chair across from him.

"She's going to break on you like Jackie did." He told her quietly.

"That noticeable?" She questioned with a sigh. He nodded. "I'm worried about that. She's such a mix of all of you that it may be worse than when Jack did. I was thinking of asking him to stay here after you left. For a while to see if he could help her, does that sound to hopeful?"

He shook his head. "No. Not at all. She just needs time. If not then shit.."

She nodded. "Shit is right. It'll be worse than Jackie. I know it will be. Dammit. I can't put another one in a mental hospital Bobby. I can't watch her go through that."

"She's probably already been through it." He told her. "Her hair is shorter than hell. I'm guessing someone else cut it."

She nodded once again. "Why don't you stay for a few more days than planned?"

"Sorry." He told her with a sigh. "I have to check out tomorrow actually. I have some business to take care of back in New York then on to Bismarck for a week or two."

"Bobby, Bobby," She began with a bright smile. "Always up to no good."

"As always." He told her noticing the pup walking out to him. He rested his little head on his lap. "What?" Bobby questioned picking the pup up so he could sit on his lap. "Watcha up to big boy?" Suddenly he felt something really warm and wet on his lap. He looked down just to catch the pup finishing pissing on him. "God fucking dammit!"

Evelyn smiled with a quiet chuckle. "I forget to mention, Jones isn't potty trained."

* * *

**A:N:** Just a short one. Thanks to shariena and Scottishgal12 for reviewing. Please review more! I love reviews. Next one will be longer. 


	4. Chapter Four: Finding Security

**A:N: **Thanks to everyone for reading and thanks to everyone for reviewing. Now I have a little thing to ask of you. As with most of these ficcies it is eventually going to develop into a couple story. I haven't decided which brother it's going to be though. You decide, tell me in a review which one it should be. Jack or Bobby.

Thanks again to: shariena, Scottishgal12 , and mrcrockz06 for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**Finding Security**

_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say_

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

She woke up slowly; the music quietly playing over her head. Jones was sleeping quietly on her legs. She sat up on her elbows. It was still dark out. She shook her head. She wasn't use to everything being so strange. Quiet no screaming. No one shouting in anger at her or anyone else, it was nice. Nice for a change of pace but she wasn't getting use to this anytime soon.

Defense was what she knew best. Fighting off former foster parents and other kids had become a specialty. Her own family before that, but that was a whole other matter. Hospitals, jail, rehab all a bunch of bullshit that she had been dealing with her whole life.

The sad part was. She didn't know how to function without it all. The chaos. It was driving her mad.

She needed something to eat. That was a nice thing she could deal with. Food. The shit back where she came from blew fucking ass. She hated it.

She got up quietly and put her glasses on. She had taken her contacts out when she had gone to sleep. A yawn escaped her mouth. It was four in the morning. Next was a groan of annoyance. She was never going to get another full nights sleep was she?

Walking out to the kitchen she turned on the light and moved over to the refrigerator. She opened it and began to look for something to eat. There was still some leftover lasagna from a couple of days ago. Pizza looked better though.

She pulled it out and went to turn around only to find Bobby standing in the doorway. She jumped a bit in surprise. He snickered at that. At least his hair was messed up so he didn't look like a chia pet.

"Jesus Christ you can't make a noise or something?"

"And miss the look on your face?" He questioned her while she went to reheat the pizza. "Hell no."

He moved to the table and sat in one of the chairs.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "There a reason why you're up so late?"

"I was packing." He told her quietly rubbing his head. "I'm leaving in the morning."

"Why?" She questioned.

"I have business to take care of." He mumbled with a yawn. "So Indy," He chuckled with a shake of his hand. "Is that really your name?" She scowled at him. "Your parents were cruel."

"I never knew my parents." She replied with a shake of her head then added with a grumble. "Thankfully."

Bobby stared at her. How could she not want to know? Everyone who didn't know their parents wanted to know. To either get to know them and make a bond they never had or to give them a piece of their mind and show them what they created. How could she not care?

" 'Thankfully'?" He questioned her while she pulled out her pizza.

She sat down across from him. "I don't want to know the fuckers in other words." He reached over and grabbed a slice of pizza off her plate. "Hey!"

He pointed at her. "Older brother."

"She's not adopting me." She reminded him. "Too old for that bullshit."

"You're not older than me though," He growled back at her taking a bit of pizza. "You'll respect me."

"Oh fuck off." She told him with a hiss. "I don't have to respect jack shit including that bitch who thinks she can help."

With that said he launched his hand out grabbing her by the throat. "I don't care what the fuck you say about me, but you ever call my mother a 'bitch' again and I'll beat the shit out of you. She doesn't have to give a shit about you, but for some reason she does. It's who she is. Respect her she's the only person who actually gives a rats ass about you besides your brothers."

"I told you," She began smacking his hand away. "You're not my brother."

She took a bit out of her pizza. Practically devoured the slice in one bite. She smirked at him while she finished it off.

"Hungry?"

"Would you eat the shit they have at Juvy?"

He nodded with a chuckle. "Point taken."

She snickered at him grabbing back her piece of pizza from him. She took a bit out of the slice. "Do you know when you'll be coming back?"

He shrugged he took the pizza back and ate the rest. "Don't know. Why do you care?"

She snarled at him briefly as she stood walking over to get herself another slice of pizza. "You're just easy to talk to."

He laughed at that. "We've been bitching at each other since we came out."

"In between that." She told him shoving another slice into the microwave. "Can you tell me about the others?"

"You mean _my_ brothers?" He reminded her. She nodded not looking at him. "Hasn't my mother told you anything?"

"That's her opinion of them." She stated. "This is yours."

"Well," He began thinking of how to explain his brothers. "Jeremiah is the oldest and probably the most well-developed of us. The fucker has a family, a well paying job. Everything he could ever want. He has it."

"You're not telling me about him though." She growled at him sitting down with the pizza.

"He's a hard ass to us." He told her with a chuckle. "I set fire to his tree house once and I have never ran so fucking fast in my entire life. He was so pissed off. He cared about us though. Still does. He watches over mom so you'll see him more than likely.

"Angel is more iffy. He's just as hell bent as I am when it comes to being in one place for too long. Jarhead though. He was pretty good from what I hear too. I haven't heard from in months.

"Jackie's a little fairy."

"You have a gay for a brother?" She choked a bit on her food.

He laughed. "No." He shook his head. "I call him a little fairy to annoy the shit out of him. He's the one who's guitar you stole. He's okay, the better of us, he never killed anyone that I know of. If he got mad enough he would. He wasn't like Angel, Jer or me though. He was so badly abused that he won't be able to be..fully there I guess is the best way to word it."

She nodded. She knew how that felt.

"I guess he reminds me of you." He told her.

"What?"

He looked to her as she choked on her food. "You were abused too. Don't even try and hid it. I know it from the way you act. Someone fucked you up and you don't want anyone to know what the hell happened."

She slammed her fist on the table in annoyance and anger. "Not everyone wants to remember what the hell happened when they were in shit hole, after shit hole, after shit hole." She stood up and walked back to her room shouted back to him. "Seeya later asshole."

The door slammed and Evelyn walked downstairs only moments later. She looked over at Bobby who sat finishing off the rest of the pizza.

"What happened?" She questioned him a little frightened of what he was going to say.

"Bonding." He told her taking another bite of pizza.

She looked over in the direction at her room. "Didn't go well?"

"Nope."

* * *

**A:N: **Thanks again to everyone for reading and thanks to everyone for reviewing. Don't forget to review and tell me which one it should be. It's up to you, Jack or Bobby.

Thanks once again to shariena, Scottishgal12 , and mrcrockz06 for their reviews.

Please review. I love reviews.


	5. Chapter Five: Smoke on the Water

**A:N: **Thanks to everyone for reading and the reviews. And for the next three chapters the poll is still open. Is it Jack or Bobby? You get to decide so far it is **Jack:** 3 **Bobby:** None and as for cannot choose between one.

Thanks again to Scottishgal12, shariena, mrcrockz06, Joralie, Blackangle, Rogue21493 and Sweet-Romantic for the reviews.

Please continue reviewing and don't forget which one will be the one? Bobby or Jackie? Tell me which because it's up to you. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter Five **

**Smoke on the Water **

_When you've lost the stones to throw,  
The ones I found to make a fire,  
And all the lonely souls that say so get fired.  
What a mistake,  
What a mistake,  
What a mistake,  
What a mistake,_

_I've never been lost,  
I've never been found,  
And it make no difference, if I'm around,  
There's never been words, never been actions  
Never made promises that I never kept.  
_

Bobby had been gone for only two days and for some reason Indy felt like she missed him. She doubted that actually did though. Throughout the whole time she had been in foster care no one had called her out like he did. That didn't matter too much though. She was here now that's all that mattered.

Except for the fact that she now was stuck staring at the steps of school.

She looked up at the building and groaned, her head falling back. Her first day in a new school. She hated school but what kid didn't. Particularly the first day just because of how awkward it always was for everyone. Wondering if they should say 'hi' or not. Looking at her like she was some kind of disease. The only nice thing was that because of the haircut she had any dip shits probably wouldn't hit her on.

She'd still have to go through the whole 'This is Indiana Collins, she will be joining our class' throughout the enter day in every one of her classes. That alone was going to kill her. And if anyone did a Indiana Jones reference she was going to deck someone out.

She let her head hang down in utter annoyance. "Damn it."

" 'Damn it'?" Someone's voice asked her beside her. A guy stood next to her. His hair was short and black, his eyes a strange green despite his dark skin. "First day?"

"Piss off." She grumbled at him still not moving from where she stood even when the bell rang. She wasn't in the mood for anyone's shit.

He went in between watching her and looking up at the school. "Going in?"

"Debating." She growled at him. "Why do you give a shit?"

"I'm your guide for the day." He told her with a smile extending a hand. "I'm Kaleb Morgans. Counselor Hibbins pointed you out."

She smiled at him. "Really?" He nodded to her. "Counselor Hibbins pointed me out?" Again he nodded. "Can I point something out for you?"

"Of course." He told her.

She leaned in and placed her middle finger directly in his face. "Fuck off."

With that she turned towards the school with the guy following close behind her. "But I have," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper. "Your schedule."

She turned back ripping the paper from his hands. Glancing at it briefly to confirm it was her schedule she smiled to him. "Thanks."

She walked into the building without another word or glance to him. The hallways were so crowded with students that she couldn't help but shove several of them out of the way. She moved off to the side to look at the list of class. _Phearson's English Lit Room 234._

She began to walk through the clutter to the class. She was in the hundreds, at least she was close and of course the bell rang. Everyone ran off to their classes leaving her stranded and alone in the middle of the hallway. She through her arms up in annoyance walking onward to her class. No one could of stopped and noticed she had no clue where the fuck she was going, could they?

It only took her another ten minutes to find the damn thing.

She didn't even knock when she walked into the room. Everyone in the class turned their attention to her as soon as she stepped through the door. Either because she was a girl with more of a guy's haircut and a tight shirt on with loose pants to make sure they didn't screw up the fact she was female, or the fact that she was over ten minutes late for class.

Either one she really didn't give much of a shit.

The teacher, Ms. Phearson, was a short tubby Hispanic woman. She looked at her in annoyance. "Can I help you?"

"English Lit, Ms. Phearson?" She questioned the teacher. Ms. Phearson nodded. "Where do I sit?"

"Who are you?" She asked her even more annoyed with how Indy was acting towards her.

"Indy Collins." She told her with a smirk walking farther into the room. "Where do I sit?"

Ms. Phearson crossed over to her desk while Indy stood her hands on her hips, her book bag slung over her shoulder. "I don't have an Indy Collins but I do have an Indiana Collins."

"What the hell?" She sneered at her with a chuckle. "You couldn't figure out that Indy was short for Indiana. Fucking idiot."

The class chuckled at her comment. Ms. Phearson looked at her in anger for it though. How dare she treat her like this? She was her teacher; she had to show her a level of respect. She could play that game though. She could play a bitch as well by what the records said on the girl.

"Says here that you are being fostered by Evelyn Mercer." She stated for the class to hear. She walked back over towards Indy. "You must be pretty fucked up if you're with Evelyn because she only takes fuck ups." Indy smiled proudly. "That's not something to be pleased about."

"If it's pissing you off," Indy began smiling brightly leaning against the board. "Then yes it is."

"Go to the office." She ordered her.

Indy simply shrugged. "I have no clue where the fuck it is."

"Then take a seat." She told her.

She smirked it off again. "Where?"

"Any where." Ms. Phearson told her so Indy sat in her chair behind the desk. Ms. Phearson began to breathe heavily. "Need I remind you and the class that I have the ability to flunk you?"

"Need I remind you I have the ability to be a fucking prick for the rest of the semester and make your life a living hell?"

"Please just go sit in the back." She told her, her voice began to crack from holding in her anger as best as she could. "And shut the hell up too."

"Whatever." She mumbled going back to sit down. She let her book bag fall to the floor without a care in the world. Slumping back in her chair she waited for the class to be over.

Ms. Phearson began to discuss Shakespeare but when she went into the book she didn't even offer Indy one. Indy smirked to herself raising her hand, trying to be polite. She went on by ignoring her completely just to continue the listen.

"Hey!" Indy shouted smacking her hand on the table.

"Yes?" Ms. Phearson sighed out.

She motioned to the table. "I need a book."

"Share with someone." She sneered back at her.

"Bitch." Indy mumbled back leaning back in her chair.

"Hey.." A girl next to her whispered. Indy looked over to her. She sat in her gothic clothes and smiled at her through heavy make-up. Kind of weird too. Most goths she'd met were not just so open to discussion, but she had been wrong many a time about people so she paid attention to her. It was bound to be more interesting than the class. "Who did your hair? It kicks ass."

Indy raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to make nice?"

"Nah," She smirked back her bright blue eyes smirked at her too. "Just wanted to give a bravo. No one's done that to Phearson before. Fuckin' awesome."

"Thanks." Indy smirked at her. She liked this girl already. She looked down at her book then back to her. "Can you share?"

* * *

The girl was named CiCi Bevones. A preppy name for a goth but Indy didn't mind. She was in two of her other classes before lunch. Media Lit, Algebra and Art. She didn't mind her. She was pretty cool. She liked Linkin Park so she was in with Indy as far as she was concerned.

Now though it was lunchtime and she was looking for CiCi in the lunchroom. She'd asked to meet her for lunch.

"Indy!" CiCi called her name from behind her. She turned to see her walking up to her, two girls dressed just as gothic as her, walking along side her. "Hey, this is Jess and Maya. What the hell are you doing in here?"

"You said lunch." She told her with a sigh motioning to the lunchroom.

"Lunch with boyfriend." Jess told her with a sneer that caused Indy to give her a glare that told her to knock her bullshit off.

"Come on." CiCi told her with a smile through a layer of black lipstick and they turned back to head out to the parking lot. "Kevin's in a band and once every few days he comes to have lunch." They walked out the door. "He sometimes brings a couple of band mates you'll like them."

Indy looked at her curiously. "Is he in another school?"

What was she thinking? Of course he wasn't in another school. CiCi's boyfriend was out of high school. Probably not going to college, definitely older than them by at least five years. Dumb ass assumption that he would still be in high school.

CiCi chuckled at her with shake of her head. "No you fuckin' dip shit. He's twenty-six."

"A little old for you isn't he?" She smiled at her with a chuckle of her own. She could honestly care less about who she dated or not.

CiCi shrugged. "No not really. What about you?"

She looked over to CiCi confused as they walked, Jess and Maya trailing behind her. "What about me?"

"Any men in your life?" She chuckled.

Indy thought back to Bobby but that was a little weird. Her and Bobby. No. Too weird. She shook her head. "Don't have any time. Or at least I didn't. In and out of court."

"Oooo..Bad girl." She hissed with a smile wrapping her arm around her waist. "Nice." Indy stopped looking down at CiCi's hand that rested on her waist. "Too much?" Indy nodded and CiCi pulled her arm away. "Sorry." She smiled off weakly. Suddenly a car horn blared. "Kev!"

Indy laughed as CiCi and the others bolted towards an old Chevy while she slowly sauntered up to it. CiCi had jumped into, who she assumed to be Kevin, arms. Jess and Maya were flirting with one of the three other boys that were there. Two stood outside of the truck while one lay in the back. They looked pretty normal as far as she was concerned.

"And who's this?" Kevin asked looking over at Indy as she walked up to lean against the bed of the truck.

CiCi smirked over to Indy, her arms wrapped tightly around Kevin's neck. "That's Indy. She's new."

"Indy?" Another one asked from the back of the truck. From the sounds of it he was strumming on a guitar. "What's that short?"

"Indiana." Indy told him jumping onto the side of the bed of the truck. She didn't even look at him while she spoke. "And you say Jones I'm gonna have to beat the shit out of you."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He told her strumming away a chord to _Smoke on the Water_ but it came out sounding like shit. "Dammit."

Indy shook her head. "Wrong chord."

The guy then forward and set the guitar in her lap. "Then you show me."

She just looked at the guitar not even glanced at him once. She picked the guitar up and strummed briefly on it a section of _Black Betty_. To get the feel of the guitar. "It's not that hard."

Okay, yeah it was. She couldn't remember the chords herself. She thought over it for a second. She had been playing along with Linkin Park for the last few days so she had to rethink everything. Now the lick started out on the G and went to the F.

She began to play it correctly. She smirked as she played it over again. CiCi smirked. "Jesus you play better than Jackie boy here."

That was when she stopped and looked to CiCi. "Jackie?"

She thought for a moment. She remembered what Bobby and Evelyn had told her about his brother Jack. About him being in a band and how Bobby had called him a Jackie. Not many guys liked being called that.

"Bobby called you a fairy." She mumbled under breath.

Jack leaned against the edge of the truck bed and she looked to him. "How do you know my brother?"

* * *

**A:N: **I had a girl who acted like that in class once. It was quite amusing.

Thanks again to Scottishgal12, shariena, mrcrockz06, Joralie, Blackangle, Rogue21493 and Sweet-Romantic for the reviews.

And don't forget to cast your vote. Bobby or Jackie? You decide. Official poll stands

Jack: 3 Bobby: 0 Either: 1 Neither: 1

Cast your vote and thanks for reading and continue with the reviews I love them.


	6. Chapter Six: Unlucky Days

**A:N: **Thanks to everyone for reading. I hope you like this. This is the last chapter for polls so don't forget to vote. So far Jack has the lead with 4 votes while Bobby has 1 vote and either 1.

Thanks again to: mooshoo, usersun796, Sweet-Romantic, Rogue21493, mrcrockz06, Blackangle2011, Joralie, shariena, and Scottishgal12.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Unlucky Days**

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World  
Mad world  
_

Without another word Indy jumped off the truck, placing the guitar on the edge. She began to walk off. She wasn't in the mood for this. Not anymore. CiCi called after her but she ignored her. She was off to her last class before she had to return to the hospital for the fifth time this month. The doctors wanted to check her mental health again as well as her physical.

The sound of someone else jumping out of the truck behind her made her pick up the pace, but it didn't help any. Jack wanted to know how the hell she knew Bobby. Especially since the fact stood that Bobby hadn't stayed for very long and she wasn't about to explain to him that Bobby had stopped by.

Jack wanted to know who she was though. No matter how fast she'd run, he needed to know, if she knew Bobby she had to know his family.

She burst into a full out run. It hurt like hell because she still felt sick. She wasn't even close to being healthy enough for doing this type of exercise.

Before she could make it up the steps, Ms. Phearson stepped out of the school with another teacher. Ms. Phearson looked down at her with a glare of disgust.

"Well, well," Ms. Phearson began with a smug smirk. "This is almost funny. I shouldn't be more surprised than I am."

"Do you never stop being a bitch?" Indy questioned her then looked over at the woman at the teacher next to her. "And who are you?"

"Well," The man began looking not at her but at Jack. "Jack Mercer, I haven't seen you here for a while. Come here to meet the latest degenerate to pass through your mother's house?"

"What?" Jack questioned.

"Counselor Hibbins?" Indy questioned him, and he nodded. She pointed back to Jack. "For record he didn't know."

"What?" Jack repeated.

"I actually came to talk to Indy." Hibbins began looking over at Jack again.

"Talk?"

"About what you did in my class." Ms. Phearson stated.

"You mean about how you were a bitch and didn't give me a book or treat me like a student but like some punk just because I'm in foster care and live with Evelyn Mercer?"

Hibbins looked over to Ms. Phearson. She only shrugged. "You remember her brothers. Look there's one right now."

"They're not my brothers!" She shouted at her. "I wasn't adopted!"

"Will you all knock this bullshit off?" Jack shouted over top of her. Indy turned to look at him while he walked up beside her. "You are living with my mother?"

"We came here to talk to her, Jack." Ms. Phearson told him with a growl. "Not you."

"No offense," Indy growled at them. "I'd rather talk to him than you two snobs."

Indy turned away from the school and walked past Jack back towards the truck. She didn't want to deal with Phearson. She was a stuck up prune and she'd only known her for less than a day. God how could anyone be such a fucking prick? Wait, she was too so it didn't really matter now did it.

Jack shrugged back at them and walked off to follow the girl. He had no clue who she was or how she knew who Bobby was. That was a lie. They had told him that his mother had taken her in. Something had to be wrong with her if Evelyn Mercer had to take care of her. Obvious her attitude, she looked like she should be hospitalized for how skinny she was.

It was noticeable that she wasn't supposed to be that skinny. Her ribs showed too much for anyone's likening that was for sure.

"So," He began walked up beside her. "You're living with my mother?" She nodded not looking at him. "And you know that Bobby calls me fairy?"

"Bobby was here a few days ago." She told him stopping and looking over at him. "He was pissed about me stealing his old room."

"Please don't call me a fairy." He told her. "I won't call you Jones."

"Fine." She smirked off walking past him. "Cracker Jack."

He groaned. "That fucker told you that one too?"

"Yep." She told him.

"Hey," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back so she'd listen to him. She looked at him startled by his action. If he were anyone else she would of hit him. He looked briefly back at the truck where Kev and CiCi were. He didn't want to talk with them. Good thing they had brought two cars. "Come on."

He walked over, dragging her behind him, to one of the band mates. "Keys."

"What?" The guy questioned him.

"I need the keys." He growled out again. "Now."

The guy looked back at Indy and smirked. He tossed his keys to Jack. "Have fun."

"Perv." He mumbled dragging Indy behind him. "Get in."

Indy didn't ask anything of him as she got in. She didn't trust him, but she wanted to hear what he had to say. She got in and leaned back in the old Ford. She watched as he started the car and began to drive around.

"There a good reason why you wanted to talk?" She questioned him looking out the window.

"Bobby was here?" He questioned her again.

"Yes." She told him glancing over at him. "I told you that already though."

He looked over at me. "Why did you come with me?"

"You're Jack Mercer." She began looking at the floor. "If you're anything like what he said then I'll be fine. If you're not then you're fucked."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" Before he had a second to blink, cold metal was pressed to his throat. "Oh."

"You're fucked." She repeated pulling the knife away. "So, why did you want to talk?"

"How's Bobby?"

"He's fine."

"Did he say when he'd be back?"

She shook her head. "No. Sorry."

There was a moment of silence while he drove. She knew where he was headed. Back to his home, or at least his old home, her home now. She looked down at the floor.

"There another good reason for driving me around like a dip shit?" He hit the brakes suddenly. She slammed her head against the window. "God damn it!"

He was so uneasy with this. He looked over at her as she rubbed her head in pain and annoyance. "She didn't adopt you?" She shook her head mumbling curses under breath. "Why not?"

"I'm seventeen." She growled at him. "What's the point of adoption?"

"Please tell me you're not being this big of a bitch with my mother?"

"I'm this big of a bitch to everyone." She told him with a sigh.

Sometimes she wished she wasn't. It couldn't be helped. A lifetime in the foster system had made her the way she was. That couldn't be changed. Not easily at least or soon for that matter.

"You act too much like Bobby for my likening." He told her with a groan tilting his head back. "Jesus.."

"Funny he said that I reminded him of you." She stated with a groan of her own. "Look I need to get the doctor's so if you could drive us home?"

He nodded. "Yeah sure."

He began to drive again. It didn't take long for them to get home. They didn't talk. He wasn't like Bobby at all. He was talkative compared to Jack. He spoke his mind no matter what. Too much of a hot head though.

She looked over at him. He looked sad. Hurt almost. Why though? Because Bobby hadn't said hello?

"You miss him?" She questioned him as he pulled into the driveway. He looked over to her. "Don't you?"

"He's my brother." He told her opening his door. "Of course I miss him."

She nodded pushing her own door open. She could see Evelyn coming down the steps. She looked rather peeved at Indy. She guessed she had gotten a call from the school about her latest behavior issues.

"What the hell happened?" Evelyn questioned walking up to her.

"What do you mean?" She questioned slamming the door of the car shut.

"Ms. Phearson called," She began her arms crossed over her chest. "She said that you were quite rude."

"In all fairness mom," Jack intervened drawing attention away from Indy. "Ms. Phearson is a fucking bitch."

She smiled over at Jack. "You said that when you had her Jack."

"Makes it true." He smirked off walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"But I'm positive that she didn't tell you the whole thing." She told him looking back over at Indy. "This mornings lit class must have been interesting."

She nodded. "Actually it was. Her chair," She continued on leaning against the car. "Is actually pretty damn comfy."

Evelyn shook her head at her while Jack snickered. "Don't you encourage her."

Jack glanced over at her. "Was it the red one?"

"No this new blue leather one." She smiled at him. "So soft though."

Evelyn chuckled too. She knew that Ms. Phearson tended to ram pretty hard on anyone associated with the Mercer's but Indy needed to learn to respect people even if she didn't like. "You two cannot be teaming up at me. I had enough of listening to her and Bobby argue."

She shrugged. "He's easy to annoy."

"So are you." Jack told her.

"You barely know me." She sneered to him walking past him.

He chuckled. "I prove my point."

Evelyn smiled while Indy walked back into the house. When she had shut the door Evelyn looked back to Jack. "Bobby was in and out before I could call anyone."

He nodded looking back up the steps. "No problem. When'd she come in?"

She sighed. "A few weeks ago. She's been in and out of court so often I'm tired of it. Come on in honey it's cold out."

"What's her story?" He questioned her walking up into the patio area. Jones walked out to greet him. "Hey boy.."

"Don't pick him up." Evelyn warned him sitting in a chair. "He's not fully potty trained. He pissed all over Bobby."

"Really?" He smirked off while she chuckled and nodded at him. He looked back down at the dog. "Good boy."

"Well," Evelyn sighed looking down at the floor briefly. "Indiana,"

"Jones?"

"Collins," She continued over his joke. "Was actually a request from the judge who brought me you and Bobby. He saw a lot of you boys in her so he wanted me to deal with her. He tried putting her in dozens of other places but none would take her and since she is seventeen so no one wants to adopt her. You've seen her attitude."

He nodded to her. "She has a hot head."

"She found your old guitar." Evelyn smiled at him. "She's good. Not the best but still she can play along with the songs on her damned cd player of hers. The pup came with her too." He nodded petting the dog. "If you want to wait until we get back from the doctor we can have dinner together. I'll make spaghetti."

"Mind if I stay the night?" He questioned. "We have a gig down at Denis's tomorrow night and I need to return Garrett's piece of shit car. I'll have him drop me off. Why's she going to the doctor anyway?"

She looked at him as if she was insane. "You're kidding right? She's too skinny for her own good. The poor thing was about ten pounds lighter than what she is now. I wonder if she was starved. But the doctors are making going to make sure she's gaining her weight back."

"I'm not deaf!" Indy suddenly screamed at them.

"She's not deaf?" Jack questioned with a smirk.

"Apparently not." She smiled at him standing up. "We'll see you tonight?"

"Love you mom." He told her hugging her. "See you later."

* * *

**A:N:** Thanks again to: mooshoo, usersun796, Sweet-Romantic, Rogue21493, mrcrockz06, Blackangle2011, Joralie, shariena, and Scottishgal12.

Once again this is the last time you will be able to vote for who should get hooked up. Is Bobby or Jack? The poll stands as Jack: 4 Bobby: 1 Either: 1

Cast your vote. Thanks again.


	7. Chapter Seven: Violation

**A:N:** Okay the polls are in and it is Jackie: 4 Bobby: 2 Either: 1. Jackie is the winner folks but I've decided to extend the poll. Last chapter officially and then polls are done. Do you want Jack or Bobby? You decide.

Thanks to the reviewers: Death By teacup. mooshoo, usersun796, Sweet-Romantic, Rogue21493, mrcrockz06, Blackangle2011, Joralie, shariena, and Scottishgal12.

Sorry this chapter is more or less a background check on Indy. No bros in this chapter. Next one yes though.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Violation**

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself _

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

Indy and Evelyn drove over to the doctor's office in silence. They were both angry. That much was noticeable. Indy was pissed off at the day she had over at school and Evelyn was pissed off at the fact Indy had such a shitty day at school.

She couldn't believe that Indy and Jack had run into one another either. That must have been one hell of a first meeting. She could only guess how it happened. Perhaps Jack would tell her later since she knew she'd never get it out of Indy. At least she had met two of the boys. Two left to go.

"So," Evelyn broke the ice as they began to pull into the doctor's office. "Are you going to tell me what happened in Ms. Phearson's class?"

Indy gave her a one-word answer. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"You're just gonna believe the fucking teacher." She told her with a growl leaning her head against the window. "Why should I even try?"

"Because I know that the teacher is a fucking prick too." Evelyn smiled over at her parking the car. "She has a habit of hating anyone who lives with me. The boys had to deal with her. Now you do. Why don't you tell me?"

Indy looked over at her; her eyebrow was raised in curiosity. Was this a trick? Was she going to get in trouble for telling the truth? Perhaps it was a risk worth taking.

"I walked in asked where I was suppose to sit and she was a bitch so I was a bitch right back." She grumbled out getting out of the car. She looked over the hood to Evelyn. "Happy?"

"Yes thank you." She smiled at her. "Just learn to respect and ignore her. Come on. The doctor's waiting."

Indy was confused. If she had said that to anyone else she would have been beaten or at least thrown out for the night. What made this woman so different from everyone else? She sighed with a shake of her head and followed Evelyn into the hospital.

It didn't take long to find the doctor's office. They sat out in the waiting room, waiting for their turn. Indy knew what this visit was intended for. A full on check up, to make sure everything was functioning properly. A visit she didn't want but had to take. It wasn't fun to be fully examined. Especially if the doctor was male. She knew that they were professional but she couldn't get over the idea that they did it because they were pervs, she didn't even want to deal with a woman either.

"Indiana?" The nurse called for her.

She looked over at Evelyn. "I'll be right here."

She nodded standing up to walk over to the nurse. "Right this way."

She motioned for her to enter and she walked silently over the floor. First was weight. She had actually lost more weight and now was twenty pounds under weight. That wouldn't stay long if Evelyn made spaghetti like she said she would. Spaghetti was her favorite food. She loved it but they didn't know that nor did they care. Next was height. Five' five. Not short but not tall. Medium. Onward to blood tests and urine samples.

That didn't take long. She was use to needles. One of her foster homes was a drug house and the parents often shot up the kids to make sure they were quiet during the deals. It took forever for her to get off them.

A CAT scan.

Last was the one thing she was not looking forward to. The PAP test.

* * *

Evelyn had been out in the waiting room the whole time. She waited patiently for Indy to come out and when she did she walked over to her.

"How are you?"

"I've just been violated." She mumbled out walking past her. "I'll be in the car."

The doctor walked out as Indy walked out the door. Evelyn looked over to the doctor. "Hello Evelyn. Will come in please."

"Of course." She told him following him into his office. "How is she?"

"Not good." He told her with a sigh sitting down in his chair. He motioned for her to sit. "Her weight as you know is seriously under what we would consider normal for a girl her age but there's more." He paused. "Did her records ever come to you?"

"Most of her records were lost why?"

"There is evidence of extensive abuse." He told her with a sigh. "The scars on her were inflected by a knife. I'd guess it was self-abuse. Some people cut to feel something but she was also exposed to drugs, physical abuse. Bones that were broken," He pulled out several of the photos of her arms and legs. "And were not treated correctly at all. I doubt that a doctor even saw her. They can't be repaired now either but they don't seem to cause her any pain she walks perfectly normal."

Evelyn could only stare at the brakes in her arms and legs. "Oh my god."

"That's not even the worse of it." He told her with a sigh of sadness. "She's been sexually assaulted for a long time. I'd estimate for about ten years. To be short, the damage has been done; I doubt she will ever be able to have children. I'm going to recommend you take her to a therapist. She must have a load of problems mentally and if she doesn't get help, she'll blow up on you like Jack did."

She could only shake her head at the news. "I knew that she had been abused but like this? Jesus. Who could do this? To a child?"

He shrugged sighing. "I don't know. I suggest you take her home and wait a day or two before suggesting the therapist. She was already pissed off enough at me so I don't want her to take it out on you. The scars on her knuckles are from fighting back and in some cases they really got down to the bone. She also needs to gain weight not loose it. Even if she isn't hungry she has to eat. Anorexics sometimes take a few weeks to get back on a regular eating habit. They are too use to eating very little that it is weird for them to eat large quantities of food."

"Thank you." She told him getting up to leave.

"Evelyn," He began and she turned back to him. "She's lucky that they stuck her with you."

"Thank you."

* * *

**A:N:**. Thanks for reading and thanks to: Death By teacup. mooshoo, usersun796, Sweet-Romantic, Rogue21493, mrcrockz06, Blackangle2011, Joralie, shariena, and Scottishgal12 for their reviews.

Last chapter for polls don't forget. Do you want Jack or Bobby? You decide. Please continue to review I love reviews.


	8. Chapter Eight: Concerts and Zombies

**A:N: **Short and sweet. Okay then the official winner is Jack. Sorry to those who voted for Bobby but he will be very important in the end chapters.

Thanks to: Death By teacup. mooshoo, usersun796, Sweet-Romantic, Rogue21493, mrcrockz06, Blackangle2011, Joralie, shariena, and Scottishgal12 for their reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Concerts and Zombies**

_Who is this irresistible creature, _

_Who has an insatiable love for the dead?  
Living Dead Girl! _

Rage in the cage  
And piss upon the stage  
There's only one sure way  
To bring the giant down  
Defunct the strings  
Of cemetery things  
With one flat foot  
On the devil's wing

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl

They returned home and Indy immediately went to her room. She saw Jack sitting out on the couch but ignored him completely. He wasn't hurt by it but he was still concerned for him.

Evelyn walked into the room and looked over at Jack. She shrugged over at him.  
"How is she?" He questioned her as she sat down in a chair.

"Better than she was." She stated with a sigh. "She's been through hell. She lost a lot of weight so the doctor's say she needs at least twenty pounds more to be considered healthy. Her bones were broken in several different spots and never healed correctly."

"Holy shit." He mumbled out.

She shook her head. "That isn't even the worst part of it either." She lowered her voice. "Doctor Nelson says she was also sexually abused."

"Sounds familiar." He mumbled again looking down at Jones who was asleep on the floor. "You think she'll do what I did?" He looked back up at her shyly. "You know.."

She shrugged. "I don't know Jackie. Bobby thinks that she will. Everything else on her was lost." They began to hear strumming on a guitar. Jack looked at her confused. "She found your old guitar. Why don't you go and talk to her? I'm going to go get dinner ready."

Jack nodded walking over to the door of Bobby's old room. He knocked. The strumming continued. He opened the door, Indy was sitting on the edge of her bed, guitar in lap and headphones on. The rips she was playing were from Rob Zombie's _Living Dead Girl_. She was nodding her head along with the beat as she kept the song up on the guitar.

He only watched. If she had never been taught it was impressive. She smirked as she finished up. Jack began to clap which made her jump so she almost dropped her guitar.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed setting the guitar off to the side. "Can you make a god damn noise?"

He smirked with a smile. "You sounded good." He told her and she smirked. "Didn't want to stop you. Who taught you?"

She shrugged. "There was always someone to learn from at every foster home." She told him. "You?"

He sat down backwards in the chair by her desk. "Self-taught. If you want," He began looking down at the floor. "The band I'm in has a gig tomorrow night." He looked back up at her. "Wanna come?"

"Why?" She asked him suspicious of his motive. "Did Evelyn ask you to invite me?"

He shook his head. "No, I thought since you're new around here that afterwards we could go sight seeing."

"Sight seeing?" She questioned with a laugh. "In Detroit?"

"You know what I mean." He told her with a smirk. "Come on. CiCi will be there too." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. "Besides," He blew out smoke. "We both live in the same house so I don't have to go out of my way to get your ass home."

She smiled. She had wanted to get out and see what the city was like. A concert didn't sound so bad to her. She nodded. "Sure. Sounds cool."

"Nice." He told her with a smirk. "You play anything else?"

"Linkin Park, ACDC, Guns-an-Roses.."

* * *

**A:N: **Short and sweet like I said. Next chapter will be longer. More polls will be coming up so keep reading and review!Thanks again to: Death By teacup. mooshoo, usersun796, Sweet-Romantic, Rogue21493, mrcrockz06, Blackangle2011, Joralie, shariena, and Scottishgal12 for their reviews. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Matter

**A:N: **Thanks to everyone for reading and to Death By teacup, mooshoo, usersun796, Sweet-Romantic, Rogue21493, mrcrockz06, Blackangle2011, Joralie, shariena, and Scottishgal12 for their reviews.

Keep reading and reviewing another chance for you to decide what comes next is coming soon.

Thanks again and please review, I love reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Matter**

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

Jack and Indy made it to Denis's and he headed off back stage. She headed over to the bar and leaned back against it. At least no one would call her sir tonight. She wore a halter-top with a dragon embroidered on it with black pants. She looked up at the bartender and motioned for a beer. He gave her an all-knowing look that told her that he knew that she was underage.

She stuck out her tongue and turned back so she was looking back towards the band area that's when she heard it. "Indy!"

CiCi.

She looked over at the door and saw her. She gave a salute but didn't move from her stool. "Hey you came!"

"Jack invited me." She motioned towards the stage as him and Kevin began to set up.

"Aww." CiCi swooned to her doing a hip bump with her. "Someone likes you."

"He just met me and I live with his mother," Indy began with a sigh. "As well as the fact I live in his brother's old room. That and my hair cut makes me look like a boy."

"A cute boy with make-up, boobs and no penis." CiCi snickered at her.

"Thanks I'll recall that next time someone calls me sir." She growled at her watching Jack set up. "Anyway you can get.." She motioned back to the bar.

"Heath," She smiled at the bartender and he glared at her. "Two please."

"What do you want?"

"Beer in any shape or form."

"Even thrown up?"

"Only if it's by someone famous."

"Only ones for the night then." He told her and handed her and Indy the beers.

"Thanks Heath." She looked back to Indy who was still watching Jack. "He is cute you know."

"I'm not a lesbian." Indy sneered. "Even then a lesbian could admit he's attractive."

"I think you like him." CiCi snickered with a smile taken a drink of beer. Indy looked over at her, her eyes narrowed on him. "What you like his brother, what's his fucking name Bobby?"

"What the hell?" Indy growled at her slamming her beer down. "Why the fuck to I have to have a thing for any of the Mercers? Shit you haven't even gone on Angel or Jeremiah yet."

"Jeremiah's married and Angel has a girl named Sophie back here." CiCi smirked at her. "Bobby and Jack are the only one's available." Indy raised her eyebrow at her then took another sip of beer. "I think Jack's cuter, Bobby looks too much like,"

"A damn chia pet?" She questioned her choking on beer.

CiCi began to laugh with her. "That's fucking mean but so true."

"So," She looked over at her. "How good are they?"

"Pretty good," She told her with a nod. "I must say though," She leaned into her. "The beer makes it sound that much better."

"And you call me fucking mean?"

"Hey," Kev came up out of nowhere with Jack next him.

"Hey jackass," CiCi smirked wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

Indy looked to Jack as she took a sip. "Hey."

"Hey," He smirked at her. "No jackass?"

"You haven't been one yet," She informed him. "Now if you had Hibbins or Phearson you'd have gotten jackasses along with several hundred other insults and swear words."

"Don't blame you." He told her grabbing her beer and chugging the rest. "Thank you."

She stared at the bottle. "Now you earned a jackass."

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"Well thanks daddy," She sneered at him throwing the bottle in the trash. "I'll remember that next time I go out. Now what about sex?"

"Oh shove it." He told her sitting beside her at the bar.

"Aren't you supposed to be playing?"

He shrugged. "Not for another hour, we just needed to get it set up."

"Then shouldn't you be warming up?"

"Why?" He questioned her. "Don't like my company?"

"I never said that." She told him then bit her lip for saying it. She didn't mind him being there she just didn't want him to know that. "Jackass."

"I earned it." He smirked at her grabbing another beer. "Why'd you come?"

She looked at him as he took a sip. "Originally for the booze. But you murdered that dream."

"Not for me?" He questioned looking at the stage.

"I barely know you." She told him. But she had to admit to herself, he was kind of cute. It was partly because of him. She narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked. "Piss off."

He chuckled leaning next to her. "I'm glad you came."

She looked at him confused at what he said. "Why?"

"Because you can make sure that if I get fucking hammered I get home okay." He smirked off at her and they both laughed. "So, how was Bobby? You never told me how he was doing."

She shrugged. "Pretty well. I mean I don't know him like you do but he seemed pretty good. He doesn't know when he'll be back." She looked down at the ground. "You two were close?"

"He's my brother." He told her. "Of course we are."

"Must be nice." She mumbled looking back to the bar. Then back to Jack who looked concern. "One beer?"

He looked back to the bartender and nodded. "One."

She smiled spinning around in her stool to sit directly at the bar. Jack watched her then asked. "Didn't you ever have anyone like that?"

She looked at him confused once again. "Like what?"

"A brother." He began. "Just someone to talk to."

She though what he had asked her over. She never really had someone to take to. She never thought of actually really talking to someone over anything. Keeping to herself had always seemed to work fine. But then again not everything she had done had been good for her. She looked over him. Perhaps it would be nice for a change.

She sipped on her beer and rested her head against his shoulder, which startled him. "Now I do."

* * *

**A:N: **Thanks again for reading and Death By teacup, mooshoo, usersun796, Sweet-Romantic, Rogue21493, mrcrockz06, Blackangle2011, Joralie, shariena, and Scottishgal12 for their reviews.

Thanks once again for reading and please review! I love reviews!


	10. Chapter Ten: Home

**A:N: **Yes I live I plan on finishing this. Thanks to Sweet-Romantic, Blackangle2011, usersun, Rogue21493, Joralie, Death By teacup, mooshoo, mrcrock06, shariena, and Scottishgal12 for their wonderful reviews. Please review. I love them. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Home**

_I'm staring out into the night  
And trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
Can feel but they don't live the cost of fame  
In pain it feels a different kind of pain  
I'm going home to the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm running from you know I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home  
_

_The miles are getting longer it seems  
The closer I get to you...  
And I've always been the best man and friend for you  
To love and make true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try  
_

Indy and Jack got in late. She was so tired. While Jack had been on stage playing she had swung back several beers. She was a little drunk. Luckily Jack sent the bar a warning to not give her any more drinks. He was no practically dragging her ass to bed. He picked her up when he got out of the car. He didn't want to deal with her being all nutty on him.

He opened the door, a drunken Indy held to him with a sigh. "Where are we?"

He shook his head in amazement. How she could forget that was beyond him. "We're home."

"What's home?" She questioned resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't remember."

"I think you mean where?"

"No.." She mumbled as he carried her into Bobby's old room. "I mean what."

He set her down on the bed. "What do mean?"

" 'What' is a home?"

"Home is where you belong." He told her helping her take off her shoes. He smirked as he noticed her face. It was a grimace. She was so tired, her eyes looked so sad. "You belong here."

"Yeah, right." She grumbled. He smirked shaking his head. She looked up at him, her eyes blank with sadness. Her hands tracing over her stomach as she lifted her shirt. Terrible scars ran up her rib cage. "Do you know how I got the scars on my body?"

He shook his head with a quiet no.

"I was," She swallowed hard a few tears escaping her eyes. "Walking home from school when I was fourteen." Her eyes drifted off to look at the wall. "The foster parents sons were walking with me. They were sixteen and fifteen." She shut her eyes tightly. "I remember being hit over the head.." Jack listened in horror; he had his own nightmares of things that happened to himself. She began to choke on tears. "I remember the knives, I remember..remember the sound of their voices. Telling me to be quiet. I screamed and fought back. But they hit me again. I woke up and the fuckers were gone.."

Jack looked at her. Her eyes shut so tightly as she relived the moment over and over in her head. "They raped you?"

She nodded. "Until the day I left. No matter how hard I fought against them I couldn't get away. Finally I got a knife and sliced one's wrist. Sent him to the hospital and me away." She shook her head. "Every house was worse. From day one they were bad but nothing ever got any fucking better."

"What happened?" He leaned against the wall of the bed sitting beside her.

"So much.." She whispered hoarsely. She looked up at him, her eyes misty. He felt such sorrow for her. "Can you stay?"

"I am." He told her with a smile leaning forward. Trying his best to keep the conversation off what he knew she'd say next.

"Here." She rubbed her hand on the bed. "Stay with me." Her eyes were pleading with him. "Please?"

He shrugged softly trying to figure. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Because I asked.."

He looked confused down at her. She was too drunk to be trusted with her own emotions. "I'm not sure about this Indy."

"I don't want to be alone." She mumbled. "Besides I probably won't remember what the fuck's happened in the morning."

"That's why I don't think that it would be a good idea." He told her watching her face turn harsh and she rolled so she was facing the wall. "Indiana.."

"Get the fuck out of here." She muttered curling up into a tight ball.

Jack shook his head muttering several curses at her as he left. No chance reasoning with her. Not when she was in a mood any way. He walked back out to his old room. Evelyn stood in the doorway with a smile. He shrugged in annoyance at the look she gave him.

"What's wrong?" She questioned as he walked up to her, he leaned against the other side of the door frame.

"She's drunk." He told her quietly fearing that Indy was still awake. "She's a little out of her head."

"You let her get drunk?"

"I didn't mean too." He insisted. "I couldn't watch her the whole time. Like I said she's a little out of her head right now."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "She wanted you to sleep with her?"

"Not in the sexual sense of the word." He mumbled with a shake of his head. "But yeah, she wanted me to stay with her."

"You should have." Evelyn told him with a sigh and a shake of her head.

Jack looked at her like she was nuts. "What?"

"Jack she just wanted someone to be with her." Evelyn smirked off at him. "She cries in her sleep. I hear her I just don't bring it up. I'll send her pup in to wake her up but that's it. I was talking to a therapist who I think she'll like about it. He thinks that the nightmares she has is due to the abuse she undertook."

"That's why I didn't stay." He told her with a growlish sigh. "She doesn't need to not be able to remember something. Whether she will or not isn't the matter. I can't believe you suggested this. If one of us had asked for a girl to sleep with us for the night you'd have said 'kiss my ass'."

She shrugged with a smile. "There is a difference between raising a girl and four boys."

"I'm not going back there." He motioned back towards the room walking into his. Evelyn chuckled. "What?"

She shook her head and walked out. "I don't know. Just can't wait to tell her she's going to see a fuckin' shrink on Thursday."

"A shrink?" Jack questioned with a sigh. He hated seeing shrinks despite the fact it had helped. "You don't plan on adopting her do you?"

"I've told you that I can't." She informed him again with a sigh. "She's seventeen turning eighteen in a few months. Even if she wanted to be adopted I really couldn't. I love the idea but she is too old. I won't let her quit school though. She needs to finish at least."

"I hope that she will." Jack sighed. "I'll make sure of that." All of a sudden they heard the sound of hurling coming from Indy's room. Evelyn looked up at Jack. "I thought that she was empty." He told her with a shake of his head.

"I'll clean it up." She told him kissing his cheek. "You get some sleep."

"Night mom."

* * *

**A:N:**. Thanks to Sweet-Romantic, Blackangle2011, usersun, Rogue21493, Joralie, Death By teacup, mooshoo, mrcrock06, shariena, and Scottishgal12 for their wonderful reviews. Please review. I love them. Enjoy. 


End file.
